John McClane
Summary of The Movie (Not finished yet) : John is pretty much the main character in the first movie. He killed lots of terrorists, including the leader, Hans Gruber. He would radio Al Powell from time to time, when he was on top of the roof, and Al would be down where the police are outside of the Nakatomi Plaza. John was in a fight with Holly, his wife, about switiching her last name to her previous husband, and then he heard gunshots. The Nakatomi Plaza was holding a Christmas party, since it was Christmas Eve. At the beginning of the movie, when John enters the 30th floor of the Nakatomi Plaza where the party is, a drunk guy walks up to him and kisses him. John said soon after "L.A." : Argyle had taken John to the Nakatomi Plaza in a limo set up by Mr. Joseph Takagi. Argyle kept on asking John questions, and John didn't feel like answering them. Argyle finally drops him off, and drives his limo into the parking garage where he waits. John leaves the big teddy bear he brought in the limo with Argyle John went into the Nakatomi Plaza, and came to the 30th floor, where everyone was drunk. : The scene changes to two guys walking into the Nakatomi Plaza, one guy was talking about the Los Angeles Lakers, and another was silent. A guard had seen a truck drive into the car garage, but didn't look real closely. The two guys approached a guard at the front desk, one of the guys who just came in pulled out a gun and shot the guard, leaving the guard dead. The other guy hacked into the computers, and the guy who had just killed the guard moved around quietly, and shot another guard. The guy working at the computers was humming a tune like this was perfectly normal. We learn later that the guy at the computers is Theo and the guy who killed the guards is Karl. 11 other terrorists were loading supplies out of the truck, Argyle paid no attention to them, and continued to listen to funk music, while the teddy bear was at his side. : John was in the bathroom and was talking to Argyle, but the phone line dropped dead when Tony, a terrorist, cut the phone lines. And then John suddenly heard gunshots. Argyle looked at the phone and shrugged, then continued to listen to funk music. German terrorists had came into the Nakatomi Plaza, 13 of them. They would take the drunk partiers hostage, and at one point for one second you can see a naked woman who was thrown out of the window by a terrorist. Some partiers died, and the terrorists directed them to the front hall and made a speech. Meanwhile, John had a gun, since John was a New York police officer. John would try to hide and have the terrorists NOT find out that he was in the building unaccompanied. : The terrorists took Mr. Joseph Takagi upstairs, while John silently and quickly followed them. They took Mr. Joseph Takagi into a room, and Mr. Joseph Takagi thought that the terrorists were after the computer, but Hans Gruber said "Mr. Joseph Takagi, I am not interested in your computer. The thing I'm interested in, is the $600 million dollars locked in a vault where you unlock 7 of them." Mr. Joseph Takagi had opened his mouth in shock, and said "You can't do that!" Hans Gruber answers,"And we want the code, tell me the code NOW!" Mr. Joseph Takagi stays silent, and Hans Grubersaid, "I will count to three, there is gonna be no four." "One, two, three." Mr. Joseph Takagi said "You will just have to kill me, ask the chairman, I don't know the code." "Okay" Hans Gruber answered, and shoots Mr. Joseph Takagi in the head 3 times. John witnessed all of this, tried to run out, but trip over a potted plant and the terrorists got out of the room, looked around, but saw nothing. : The terrorists send out Tony, Karl's brother, who cut the telephone lines, to go look for the unknown person who moved, which was John. John was on the roof, when Tony looked around and said "Come out wherever you are, I'm not going to hurt you." Tony looks around corners and shoots at the ground behind the corners, but finds nothing. He goes into a room where John is, John jumps on Tony and they fight. They slam each other into walls, and eventually go to the entrance where the stairs are. John is on top of Tony at that time, and they both fall down the stairs. Tony breaksTony his neck, and dies. John is still alive. John does some work on Tony, dragging him and putting a shirt on him. : The scene changes to the terrorists, who are settling out the hostages. Meanwhile, Theo is working on trying to get the 7 vaults unlocked. Hans Gruber is sitting at the table, talking with his terrorist friends, when suddenly the elevator dings. Hans stands up, and looks at what is in the elevator. It shows Tony dead, with a shirt on, written in blood on the shirt: "Now I have a machine gun, ho ho ho." Hans Gruber looks at a terrorist, and tells him to let Karl know his brother is dead. Hans tries to figure out who killed Tony and did that, a terrorist suggests that they missed on of the security guards, Hans Gruber answered, "No, it's not that, those security guards are to fat to do anything like that. It's something else." : Hans Gruber sends out more terroists after him, Marcus, an unamed terrorist, and Karl. Karl instructs Marcus and the unamed terrorist that he only kills John, nobody else. They go after him, and later find him in the room where Mr. Joseph Takagi was killed by Hans Gruber. They show Mr. Joseph Takagi's blood, and the team of three terroists runs after John. John leads the group of terrorists to another room, and shoots the unamed terrorist, which kills the unamed terrorist. Marcus continues to run after John, and Karl stops running, and looks at the drama. John crawls from one table to another, while Marcus tries to shoot through the table. "One thing I need to say" Marcus said when it looked like it was all over. "Never hesitate to shoot." John shoots Marcus through the tabel when Marcus says the last sentence, and John replies "Thanks, very great information." Meanwhile, Karl looks at John and opens his mouth in shock, and runs away. Category:Characters Category:Spoiler Alert Page